It's All About the Walk
by yourheadisfullofkelp
Summary: Originally a one-shot but is now a collection of embarrassing moments that our favorite demigods encounter where they are convinced that "it's all about the walk".
1. AN

**Hello! Um this was originally a one-shot if anyone remembers but I got so many ideas of embarrassing things that can happen to the heroes of Olympus so I decided to just put them in a collection. Enjoy:) and request or review if you want a certain situation or character.**


	2. Piper's Problem

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series nor do I own the characters. They are all Rick's ;)). It's not my best but I thought it was pretty funny so enjoy and please please review. I would love to get some constructive criticism on my work.**

This was the end and Piper knew it.

She could not believe her eyes.

There, perfectly placed in between her collarbones was a bluish/blackish mark.

A hickey.

She was surely going to kill Jason the first thing. It was six in the morning and she had gotten up early to spar in peace, but how can she do just that when there was an obvious mark displayed on her neck? Oh my Gods, she would never hear the end of it from her siblings…THE MANY INSULTS THAT DREW WILL COME UP WITH. In a rush Piper opened the shared vanity by her sisters and pulled out a tube of liquid that looked fairly like her skin color. She squeezed a legal amount onto her fingertips and rubbed it on the mark. In a fit of anxiety she started to talk to herself in a hushed whisper.

"NO NO NO NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. NO PLEASE MAGIC FOUNDATION, PLEASE WORK."

Five more layers of makeup later and she had finally made it less notable. She took a deep breath in relief. _It's okay; I mean it's all about the walk right,_ was Piper's last thought as she exited Cabin 10.

* * *

Piper was having a pretty good day and the panic this morning had seemed to wear off this morning's arts and crafts session. Piper was, of course, minding her own business helping campers with stringing their newly painted beads onto their camp necklaces when she overheard Jason and Percy.

"Bro, I wouldn't do that if I was you. You're in my domain." Piper found herself walking closer to the lake to find Percy and Jason wading in water, swords in hands.

"Oh come on Jackson, we all know that I can beat you anywhere, any day." Jason swung his sword in some sort of rainbow formation, probably trying to look intimidating but to Piper he looked like the geek she knew he always was. Piper's not so deep thoughts about her boyfriend were interrupted by the sound of Percy's sword hitting the surface of the water.

 _Did Jackson just throw his own sword into the ocean?_

And in that moment Jason and Piper both realized something that was they were both oblivious to…Percy could control water. Jason being the idiot he was, should've figured this out _before_ he challenged the son of Poseidon to a duel where Jason was literally surrounded by Percy's weapon of choice but ya know that they say…YOLO. I mean unless you get reincarnated but you get what I'm saying. For a few moments Jason slashed through the columns of water that seaweed brain created easily, come on its fucking for gods sake. But Jackson was just getting started. Piper watched in terror as a tsunami wave crashed over Jason. Of course Jason _had_ to be standing near the shore and of course Piper _had_ to be standing right behind him and of course the water just _had_ to wiper her out. After a few splutters of water and coughing fits later Percy jogged over to Piper.

"Oh my gods, Beauty Queen I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Piper was furious. But fury soon turned into anxiety as she realized that the makeup on her neck had most likely washed away.

"It's fine, really Perce I-I'll just see y-you at lunch." Piper struggled to her feet and ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Looking back she knew she should have done something more than just wear a scarf. Piper was now sitting at lunch with the rest of the seven, Jason's arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively. Everything was fine and dandy until Annabeth decided that she would love to torture her best friend today.

"Pipes why are you wearing a scarf? It's like 85 degrees today." The worst thing was that Annabeth knew exactly why Piper was wearing a scarf. Hera, she got the idea from Annabeth whenever she would waltz out of Cabin 3 pretending that nothing above rated G happened in there.

"Um there's a slight summer breeze." Percy laughed under his breath, which he discretely turned it into a cough.

"Uh huh." Annabeth licked her pointer finger and stuck it into the hair. "Nope, no summer breeze today." Annabeth was too quick for Piper has she leaned over the table and pulled the scarf from Piper's neck.

"OH MY GODS PIPER IS THAT A HICKEY?" Percy widened his eyes in fake disbelief. "Just kidding," he WINKED at Jason, "my boy knows how to mark his territory."

Annabeth hit Percy's shoulder and Jason turned red, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Ew no, please keep all sexual related things to yourself. I do not want to think of what my best friend is doing to my other best friend." Leo's voice dripping with disgust and face contorted into a scowl.

Annabeth rolled her eyes seeming to send one message to Piper: _boys are idiots_.

"Come on Pipes let me show you how to properly cover that up." And with that the blonde and brunette got up and walked towards Cabin 10.

As soon as his girlfriend left Percy turned to Jason, eyes eager to know something.

"So on a scale from like one to ten how much do you want Piper to give you a hickey."


	3. Daughter Troubles

**A/N disclaimer: don't own characters or the PJO series ;)))**

 **So I got inspiration for this from reading a bunch of fics where Percy has to talk to Annabeth's dad and also from my best friend who is also obsessed with PJO and HoO**

Percy was pretty sure he was dreaming.

It was at the point to where he had to pinch himself several times just to see if he would magically wake up as his teenage self.

But alas, Percy was not a teenager. In fact, Percy was a fourty-four year old man who was married to his lovely wife Annabeth for a whopping 20 years (and counting).

Oh and did I forget to mention that they had sixteen-year-old daughter? That brings us back to Percy's belief that he was dreaming. There at the dinner table sat Annabeth, Percy, their daughter Cadence, and a _boy_ that Percy was not very fond of. I mean he gets it; he was frankly terrified when Mr. Chase gave him the "you hurt my daughter and you die" speech but this time it was his daughter, his little dolphin, sunshine, and bookworm. He had to scare this boy into thinking that Percy was some kind of monster, which was frankly hard considering this said _boy_ was Piper and Jason's kid. I mean how can he scare a kid that knows that Percy is a complete cinnamon roll from actually witnessing these "cinnamon roll-ey actions" at the monthly _seven reunions_. Percy took a deep breath in and let it out. _Come on Jackson it's about the walk_ was his last thought before he opened his mouth.

"So, ahem, Cast? That's your name right? Cast Grace?" Percy shot a glare at Cast in an attempt to scare him…it didn't work.

"Um, Mr. Jackson, not to be disrespectful or anything like that but you've known me since the day I was bo-"

"That's besides the point Carter, by the way you should not answer back to an adult. I do tolerate smart mouths in this household." Annabeth warning glance at Percy telling him to chill, but for some reason Percy didn't feel like listening to Annabeth at that moment so he pressed on. "So Clank, what are your intentions with Cadence?"

"I love your daughter sir," he blushed searching for Cadence's eyes. Blue met green and Percy was pretty sure that the intensity was so strong that the earth shifted a bit. "and I would never do anything to hurt her." Percy nodded thinking that Cast's words were starting to sound a little familiar but he shook it off and preceded his interrogation.

"So, um, what is it exactly that you love about my daughter Mr. Grace?" Percy raised his eyebrows thinking that he was finally getting under this boy's skin when Cast Grace thought it was a lovely day to show that he had the audacity to _smile_ at that moment.

"I love Cadence because she isn't perfect." It was after that sentence that Percy decided he didn't give a dam about "keeping it cool".

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CADENCE ISN'T PERFECT." Percy stood up at that moment and the pipes under the kitchen sink burst. Cadence's peas fell off her fork that were on their way to her mouth and Cast looked like he had seen Tartarus itself. Annabeth stood up next to Percy facing him so that he could see the death glare she was about to shoot at him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON CONTA-"

"SIT DOWN ANNIE, I GOT THIS." Annabeth had a baffled expression on her face as she slowly but surely sat back down in her chair.

"YOU LOOK HERE MISTER," Percy pointed to Cast, "MY DAUGHTER IS IN FACT PERFECT. I MEAN LOOK AT HER." Cast moved his eyes so they set on the daughter of the most respected heroes. She was a mirror image of Annabeth but instead of blonde hair it jet-black and instead of piercing grey eyes she had beautiful sea green ones, like her father. She was perfect but Cast didn't love her because of her looks but her personality.

"I'm look-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED. YOU'RE ON A FINE LINE HERE BUDDY BOY. OF COURSE I LOVE YOUR PARENTS BUT I SWEAR IF YOU EVER HURT MY LITTLE DOLPHIN I'LL WHIP OUT OLD RIPTIDE."

"Sir I-"

"STILL NOT FINISHED. I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS. HAVE YOU ATTEMPTED TO EAT ANY STAPLERS LATELY?"

"What? No! What does th-"

"FOLLOW UP QUESTION HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN AN UNDERWATER BUBBLE ALONE WITH CADENCE?"

Cast blushed at that a squeaked a small "yes" as Percy shook his head in frustration. That's when she spoke.

"Dad please stop." Percy was struck with confusion. Did Cadence just tell her dad to stop?

"Cadence, honey I was just trying to pro-"

"Yes, I know dad and I love you for that but I love Cast back. And I know I'm not perfect. I mean I do love Cast's brown hair and blue eyes but the thing I love most about him is that he isn't flawless. He isn't and will never be a ken doll and I love it. I love love love love it so much that I could even say that it competes with how much with the love you reserve for mom."

Annabeth smiled. Cadence knew how much her parents loved each other. After all they were considered the greatest love story of all time. Cast smiled so wide that Cadence was afraid that his gorgeous face would crack.

"I-I um, Cast, I owe you an apology." Percy held his hand out to Cast and plastered a sheepish smile on his face. Cast shook his hand and looked at Cadence, gods he loved her so much. "Now I know that you make my daughter happy and that's all I've ever wanted to achieve. Welcome to the family son." Percy was so weirded out by the fact that his daughter had a _boyfriend_ that _loved_ her; they truly do grow up so fast.

"Don't worry sir I'll take good care of her." Cast gave Cadence a chaste kiss on the cheek but turned back to Percy as he made a noise between a grunt and a snort.

"One more thing Grace."

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" Cast looked up at his new "father" expectedly.

"Please do not get my daughter pregnant before the age of 28."


	4. Spy Kids

**A/N I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

 **This is about Piper and Annabeth spying on their boyfriends on the Argo 2. Inspiration was from a picture on tumblr and also I thought it would be fun to see what the boys of the argo 2 talk about.**

Piper and Annabeth were bored.

Percy was somewhere off with Jason, as usual.

Frank and Hazel were probably staring into each other's souls, as usual.

And Leo was working on the engine of the ship…as usual.

* * *

They sat on Annabeth's bed staring up at the ceiling, casually asking questions about how their "love lives" were going.

"So has Percy hinted anything at all about the future?" Piper stared at Annabeth obviously eager to hear about every single detail in her relationship with the ever so famous son of Poseidon.

"Yes and no." was Annabeth's only response as she sat up on the bed and stared at the door. Annabeth's ADHD had decided to be a jerk that day causing her to shift positions every five minutes.

"Hey Pipes wanna do something fun?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows suggestively frankly scaring Piper a bit.

"That depends on what your definition of fun is."

"Well…we could spy on the boys." Annabeth's face broke out into a smirk.

"Seriously Annabeth? Out of all the ideas in that big brain of yours this is what you came up with?"

"Come on Pipes it'll be super fun. Don't you wanna hear all the juicy stuff that your boyfriend says about you?" The thing was Piper _did_ wanna hear all of these said "juicy stuff" that her boyfriend says about her. Wait a minute wasn't it supposed to be Piper influencing Annabeth to do something bad, not the other way around?

"Well yeah but today I'm feeling spontaneous, so what do you say?" It took a minute for Piper to realize that she was thinking out loud before she said three words.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Shhh," Annabeth put her finger up to her lip as they crept across the hall way to Percy's cabin. The girls could her chattering going on and sat next to the door.

"I can't hear anything." Piper pressed her face to the door vaguely hearing something about how 'the fish people like Annabeth better then Percy now'. "So what're you gonna do now o' wise one?" Annabeth made a face at Piper and pulled out a small mechanism that kind of looked ladybug.

"Well I, the 'o' wise one', am going to slip this camera under the door," she slid the robot carefully under the frame and pulled another thing from her pocket, "and watch from this monitor I have here." Piper and Annabeth smiled at each other. Annabeth was just too brilliant for words.

* * *

Percy and Jason were calmly sitting on Percy's bed talking about how Jason was a little out of shape when suddenly the conversation switched.

"How am I supposed to know if I love a girl?" At this Percy was surprised. He knew that Jason knew that he really liked Piper but he didn't know that Jason wasn't aware that he loved her. I mean the way Jason looked at her, treated her, and talked to her were all signs of how he loved her.

Percy let out a sigh.

"Well bro you don't know…you feel." Jason raised his eyebrows at Percy and at the same time they burst in laughter.

"That was the cheesiest line I have ever heard from you." Jason let out a chorus of laughter before continuing. "You belong in a chick flick."

Percy's eyes were watering from how much he was crying.

"No but seriously. Real talk right now: the way to know you love someone is to think 'if she wasn't in my life would I really be happy.'"

Jason thought about it. He thought about what life would be like without his Beauty Queen. If Piper wasn't on the ship he would most likely be sparring twenty-four seven. He wouldn't have anyone to share cute inside jokes with or someone to cuddle with or even someone to kiss. Jason would've probably ended up with Reyna. It wouldn't be so bad but yet it would never size up to the relationship Jason has with Piper. Jason would only look at Piper the way he did. He would only have eyes for her. He would never ever ever in a million years be happy without her. A life without Piper Mclean was no life at all to Jason Grace.

"That's it." Jason's eyes widened. "I love Piper." Jason tested the words. "I love Piper Mclean." This time he said it with a little more confidence. "I LOVE PIPER MCLEAN." Percy laughed.

"Woahh. Okay slow down there lover boy. You gotta tell her first before you go preaching to the world about it."

"Yes…yes you're right I have to tell her right now!" and with that Jason sprung off the bed and waltz towards the door, opened it and…an idiot fell through the doorframe.

* * *

There Piper was at Jason's feet face down, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Hi, Jase." Piper squeaked as she looked up at her boyfriend with a sheepish smile.

Cue Percy laughing and Annabeth, still hidden from view, covering her mouth with her hands to contain the hysterics.

"P-Pipes, um what are you doing and what did you hear?" Jason rubbed the back of his neck in a fit of embarrassment. Piper stood up and hugged Jason so tight that he was sure that she heard what they were discussing. Piper pulled away before pulling him by his purple t-shirt kissing him lightly.

"I love you." Was what Piper said pulling away before she kissed him ten, twenty, thirty times again and again and again. They were all short and sweet with Jason and Piper muttering "I love you's" every now and then.

"AWWWW" were the words that Annabeth used to break her cover. Oh Gods, she was in trouble. Jason turned his back on Piper as Percy got up from the bed to walk out into the hallway. Lo' and behold, Annabeth was there with the monitor up to her face.

"Haha, hey boys." Annabeth's face was priceless.

"Hi Annie." Percy raised an eyebrow in a questionable fashion. "I'm very confused as to why you are sitting next to my cabin with a monitor."

"Oh, this thing?" Annabeth thought of all the things she could do to not face the embarrassment that was about to come. "This isn't a mon- okay, okay yeah it's a monitor. You caught me, we were spying." Piper popped up behind Jason giving him a hug from behind.

"To be fair it was Annabeth's idea and not mine." Percy rubbed his pointer fingers together like _tsk tsk,_ shaking his head.

"Oh Annabeth you know better than this." Jason and Piper were already walking back to Jason's room when Percy turned away from Annabeth and started to walk down the hall. Annabeth threw the monitor on the ground, caught up with Percy, and grabbed his waist from behind in an attempt to stop him.

"Come on Perce it was just for fun." Percy didn't respond and kept walking, Annabeth dragging behind him.

"Seriously seaweed brain, you're giving me the silent treatment?" Annabeth was getting annoyed now but Percy still didn't respond.

"Fine, be that way." Annabeth let go of Percy's waist and turned on her heel. "I'll just rant about how much you annoy me to someone else."

Annabeth didn't get very far before Percy tackled her to the ground. Annabeth squirmed under Percy's hold so that they were face to face.

"You know you love me." Percy smirked, as prominent as ever.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Annabeth rolled her eyes thinking about how she got so lucky with the gorgeous boy in front of her. "Can you just get off of me please? You're crushing me." Percy brushed himself off and helped Annabeth up.

"So…you wanna spy on Jason ad Pipes?"


	5. Percy Loses It

**A/N this is my first fanfic so don't kill me ;))**

 **I DO NOT OWN HoO OR THE PJO SERIES NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL RICK'S PROPERTY.**

 **Originally a one-shot but I thought it went well with the theme so:P**

Annabeth was not one for sleepovers, especially when Piper held these said sleepovers. There were a thousand different things Annabeth could be doing for example, having a make out session with Percy, or sparring with Percy, or you know looking at the view from the Argo 2 with…Percy. But unfortunately kelp face was sparring with Jason so those things would have to wait. On that note, Annabeth sucked it up, grabbed both her sleeping bag and her dignity and headed to Piper's cabin.

"Truth or dare, Ms. Chase?" Piper raised her eyebrows so high that they disappeared into her brown hair as Annabeth scolded herself for not thinking this whole sleepover thing through. The three of them, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel, were sprawled out on Piper's bed in a colorful assortment of gray sweatpants and white t-shirts complimented by hair piled up high on their heads in messy buns.

"Dare. Daughters of Athena aren't scared of daughters of Aphrodite." A slow smirk inched its way onto Annabeth's face so slowly that you could practically smell the mischief. Piper leaned in close to Annabeth's face making her nervous but swerved to the right to whisper into her ear.

"Okay Chase this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

 **NEXT DAY:**

Percy was not good at a number of things, including the following:

1\. Math

2\. Reading

3\. And resisting the charms of his girlfriend

So when Annabeth rubbed her foot against his leg he happily obliged. It was fun for the first hour of dinner but soon after it was intolerable. He was just so frustrated with her just sitting there with those eyelashes and…and those lips. Every now and then giving him a smirk or a wink or a hand on his thigh. But this was just the beginning. Nothing compared to the dinner conversation.

"I'm pretty sure Percy's sword is bigger than Jason's." Annabeth's sudden retort directed to Piper.

"No way, I'm pretty sure Jason's is like 2 inches longer than Percy's." Percy was staring at Piper in disbelief as Jason, the poor guy sat next to her blushing so hard that it reached the tip of his ears.

"But Percy's is like-"

"ANNABETH!" Percy cut her off as he too was blushing madly.

"What? All I'm saying is Riptide is like a good one and half inch longer than Jason's sword…chill." Hazel and Frank looked mortified and extremely confused as Leo let out a little laugh here and there.

* * *

After five seconds of some good ol' blissful silence Annabeth lifted her shirt over her head in one swift motion.

"Hey Pipes um I was wondering if you had a new sports bras I could use. All of mine are ratty and useless, I mean look they give me no support what so ever." Percy was convinced that both his eyes and ears were deceiving him. This was not happening right now. Annabeth is totally not showing off her…her sports bra in front of the entire dinner table. Where was Coach Hedge when you needed him? _DON'T LOOK ANYWHERE BUT HER EYES_ were the words Percy was chanting in his brain. Frank was covering Hazel's eyes, Piper looked amused, Jason was still as red as ever, and Leo was in full-on hysterics now.

"Yeah sure Annabeth just put your shirt back on before _my_ boyfriend goes ballistic."

Annabeth snuck a glance at Percy, a flirty one no doubt, and pulled her shirt back over her head seeming to be satisfied.

* * *

As dinner came to close, Percy had calmed down a little bit and you could even say he was enjoying being with his friends as to just taking Annabeth with him to bed…until _it_ happened. It was totally Annabeth's fault if you asked Percy. She was the one who tilted her neck in that funny way that made Percy's toes curl and she was the one who cut in front of Percy, swaying her hips in _that_ way. Percy literally lost in right then right there.

"HOLY HERA ANNABETH WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" All six pairs of eyes were on him including her stormy gray ones. They were lighter then usual and sparkling; THEY WERE FREAKING SPARKLING FOR GODS SAKE.

"What ever are you talking about seaweed brain?" She planted a chaste kiss on his nose sending chills down his body.

"THAT," he made a gesture in front of him to emphasize, "THAT RIGHT THERE. I'M CONFUSED AS TO WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO." He brought his voice down to a hushed whisper that only she could hear. "Are you trying to _seduce_ me? Do you want… _it_? Cause you know if you do we can talk about it before you go and pull something like this again." his voice was so serious that Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. Hard. But it was sadly short-lived as he cut her off a second time; with his lips. Annabeth protested for a bit as she was not a fan of PDA but found herself kissing back. Percy must have kissed her harder catching her off guard or something because she fell back, tripping over herself and landing on the ground, Percy still on top of her. It seemed that he had no intention of stopping as he started planting butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw.

"P-Perce," Annabeth grumbled, "you gotta get of m-DI IMMORTALES!" Percy was so caught up in worshipping his lovely girlfriend's neck that he forgot all about the not as lovely friend he had that were watching them from up above. Percy looked up to find two mortified faces, Hazel and Frank, two suppressed smiles, belonging to Jason and Leo, and a video camera who had to be…Piper.

"This whole thing was a dare, wasn't it." Sounding more like a statement rather a question.

"Yes it is idiot. And you fell for it, literally." Annabeth smirked as she squirmed out from underneath Percy to stand up and high-five Piper.

"Wow Jackson I thought you would last longer than that." Piper smile stretching from the quarterdeck to the masthead

"Yeah bro where's your self-control. You couldn't wait until you got her alone or something." Jason, unable to keep it in any longer, unleashed his laughter that was accompanied by Leo.

"I'm going to sleep off the humiliation of this entire event. I'll get you back wise girl whether you like it or not." And with that Percy brushed himself off and waltzed to his cabin, laughter filling his ears as the six of them watched the video over and over and over and over again.


	6. Surprising Solangelo

**A/N DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO OR CHARACTERS SO YEAH.**

 **Was also a one-shot but it went with theme so incorporating it. And also we all need a lil more solangelo in our lives.**

Yup Nico was dead.

And there was no way of bringing him back to life.

It was no use.

He would never ever ever recover from what just went down in camp half-blood history.

* * *

It started innocent enough with Will lounging on Nico's bed while Death boy was busy scrambling through his drawers trying to find Zeus knows what. Will was bored…like super duper triple uper bored, so why not have fun when your hotter than Hades boyfriend is right in front of you is what Will figured. So as quiet as a son of Apollo can be Will crept up behind Nico and before he could even react, planted a kiss right under his jaw. Slowly but surely Nico turned around to face his blonde boyfriend.

"Um what do you think you're doing William?" Nico was eyeing Will up and down now, a little turned on by the muscles that moved under his shirt.

"Just having a little fu-" and with that last half word they both shut up for quite a while until they heard a knock on the cabin door.

* * *

Jason was on top of his bro game. He had the cake with the candles and the balloons and even the entire camp. Now all he needed to complete this was his little Nico. So Jason literally skipped to Cabin 13 along with the rest of the camp walking behind him. Jason knocked on the door, once, twice, three times now and yet there was still no Nico. So of course Jason being Jason decided to just barge in. There on the bed were both shirtless Will and Nico. Will was on top of Nico as the son of Hades was trying to shove Will's pants off. It took them a good minute to realize they had company as they were still "making out" with Jason in the background, balloon in hand, and a mortified face plastered on his head.

"WILL SOLACE GET OFF OF MY LITTLE BROTHER BEFORE I THROW A BRICK AT YOU!" Jason bellowed. Will, finally realizing that the whole camp was IN the cabin, scrambled to get up and put on a shirt. Nico lay on the bed looking like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth.

"J-Jason wha-what are you doing and why are you holding a balloon? What the Hera, WHYAREYOUWEARINGAPARTYHAT?!" Will was in the corner now trying to hide from Jason's glare…it wasn't working. In a fit Jason grabbed the cake from Hazel and shoved it in front of Nico's face.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEEKS_

Nico had forgotten all about his 16th birthday. Oh my Gods poor Jason was just trying to throw a surprise party for the little guy.

"Bro I'm so-" Jason held up a hand to silence Nico.

"Don't. Just collect yourselves and we'll be back in twenty minutes. And Will, darling you know I love you and Nico together but please keep it in your pants." There were a collection of giggles from the group and a satisfied smirk from Jason as he turned on his heel to walk out of Cabin 13.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Nico diAngelo died.


	7. Standing Ovation

**A/N Okay so shout out to Lost-I-A-New-World and dawdler for giving me this idea. Sorry for making you guys wait but I've been so busy with school and such. Again don't own PJO soooo yeahhh enjoy. Leave more suggestions in the review section. The title makes more sense once you read it so haha yeah:)**

Percy wasn't sure what had just happened, nor did he really care. Annabeth had been simply talking about…wait, what had she been talking about? Oh yes that's right she was talking about how she hated PDA. It was all rainbows and sunshine until Annabeth leaned forward, the springs on Percy's bed creaking under them, and whispered something in his ear that should never ever ever be spoken aloud. Percy could've sworn that she was the one who had closed that small gap between them.

So here they are now, Percy under Annabeth, kissing…okay more like making out on his bed. Percy let out a groan as Annabeth, may the Gods bless her, started worshipping his neck with light butterfly kisses. She slipped one hand under his shirt, fingers dancing lightly as the other ran through his soft hair. Percy was sure this girl would be the death of her. Annabeth kissed his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and finally, finally his lips. She tasted oddly like birthday cake but of course Percy decided to leave it as a side note in his mind and go back to it later when he wasn't kissing his gorgeous girlfriend. Percy broke away, eyes bewildered and stared at those beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" Percy kissed her hard once more just to emphasize his point.

"Well duh seaweed brain." Percy smiled as Annabeth's laugh sounded like music to his ears.

"Ummm this is supposed to be the part where you tell me how much you love me...especially my sexy body." He smirked, eyebrows raised up so high that they practically disappeared under his jet-black hair.

"In your dreams Jackson." Annabeth's smirk now matching Percy's as she said in a hushed whisper, "I love you too." She left out the sexy body part, not because it wasn't true but for Percy's ego purposes ya know. With those four words they both shut up until someone had rudely interrupted. No it was not one of their dear friends that would've obnoxiously teased them until they got tired of the same insults, they could tolerate that but the person standing in front of them? In simple terms let's just say they were dead.

It hit him all at once. Annabeth's lips tasting like cake, his special present that she whispered in his ear, talk of PDA. They had blue cake right before Percy snuck away, Annabeth trailing behind him so they could have some alone time. It was their one-year anniversary today. And Will and Nico kissing, what seemed like, every five minutes was the factor that caused the PDA comment part.

Oh my freaking gods. They were at Percy's birthday party. Well technically the after-party, the real party was an hour ago but you get the gist of the situation.

"Please, oh please put a shirt on Percy." Fredrick Chase pinched the bridge of his nose in a fit of half annoyance and half embarrassment…then as if on que, the father instincts kicked in. "Percy Jackson…WHAT IN ATHENA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING, SHIRTLESS, ON TOP OF MY DAUGHTER, IN A ROOM...ALONE?" He waved his hands in the air like a swarm of bees was surrounding him. Percy scrambled to find his shirt as Annabeth sat criss-crossed-applesauce on Percy's comforter, swearing that she had locked the door in the first place.

"Sir, I know this looks bad…" Mr. Chase gave him a glare. "…okay this looks terrible but I swear we weren't going to do anything-"

"Stop Jackson we'll discuss this at dinner, where all of your little friends plus your parents can hear about." Annabeth was about to cut him off before he held his palm and signaled her to stop talking. "Nope you do not get to say a single word."

* * *

Leo coughed just to break the silence that filled the long table located in Sally Jackson's apartment. At the table sat the seven, Nico, Will, Mrs. Blofis, Mr. Blofis, Fredrick Chase, and yes, Annabeth and Percy. Percy shifted in his seat nervously as he wrung his hands out.

"Percy you need to calm down." Annabeth patted his knee just for good measure and waited for someone to ask a full force embarrassing question. She'd been prepared for these ever since that time she had to have "the talk" from Coach Hedge after _the stables incident_. And just incase you were gonna ask, yes Leo had a name for it. Piper looked skeptically around the room, a playful gleam in her eye as Jason, arm slung aroung her shoulder lazily, yawned. Hazel and Nico seemed oblivious to the fact of what was about to go down while Will ate his food in silence along with Frank. Then it happened.

"Ahem, okay what's going on here? The parents of the power couple haven't touched their food and Percy is acting like some psycho is after his blood." Piper was spot on except for the fact that it wasn't a psycho going after him it was an over-proctective father...they're scarier than you think. Mr. Chase turned away from Piper, ignoring her question and turned to Percy. He gulped.

"So Mr. Jackson have you and my daughter, um, have you e-ever had um-"

"Sex?" Sally cut him off as she leaned forward as if she would hear any better. Annabeth was dead. Hazel was fanning herself. Nico giggled as did Will. Frank hid behind his napkin. While Piper choked on her water and her boyfriend stared at Percy, a goofy smile plastered on his face. And Leo had tears in his eyes from all the hysterics. When Percy's silence stretched to one of uncomforting was when things got out of hand.

"OH MY GODS YOU DID?!" Mr. Blofis stood from his chair and pointed a finger right in front of Percy's red face while Mr. Chase just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"NONONO I never…we never…just no." Percy stood from his and gestured between him and Annabeth just to get his point across.

"Wait let me get this straight…you guys have been dating for two years and you've never…" Piper was now standing up along with Percy and Mr. Blofis while she made hand gestures to avoid _the_ word.

"Um well yeah I mean what's the rush? It's not like we're _not_ gonna end up marrying each other…" Percy clamped his hand over his mouth as Annabeth joined the party that was above the table.

"Was that an indirect marriage proposal?" Annabeth stood straight as a rod, a slow smirk forming on her face.

"I-I didn't-"

"Oh so now you're just gonna assume I'm gonna give you my blessing," Fredrick, you guessed it, stood up and made a face, "well listen hear Jackson, it's not that easy."

"Remember that one time in the stables-" Frank stood up accusingly and shoved his hands his pockets.

"FRANK!" Annabeth couldn't believe her ears…THEY FREAKING SWORE NEVER TO TALK OF THAT EVER AGAIN.

"Or haha you guys remember that one time on the Argo-"

"Or the time and at camp when they were caught in the storage-"

"Or Oh Hera! That time they were-" All three of them: Leo, Nico, and Will were now standing up telling stories of times when they interrupted the couple while Annabeth hid her face in her hand and Percy stood there both eyes and mouth wide open.

"Okay, okay boys that's enough for tonight…I think we've embarrassed them enough." Sally stood up smiled a genuine smile. "We'll resume this dinner tomorrow night I've hears enough." Mr. Chase narrowed his eyes on Percy then walked towards the coat rack.

"Goodnight Perseus, its been a pleasure to share this time with you." And with that Mr. Chase left, the seven slowly trailing behind him. But as Jason past Percy on the way out he pulled out a little boxed that was fairly well wrapped.

"A present from a bro." Jason smiled and walked away, Piper giggling next to him.

Later that night as Annabeth cuddled next to him he opened the present. Inside was a tiny cardboard box with a foil packet and a note.

* * *

 _For the future or ya know next week._

 _~J-bird_

* * *

Percy blushed and held up the foil packet trying to read what it was in the dim light of his side table lamp.

 **HOLY HERA.**

Was the only thought that registered into his mind when he finally realized what the hades it was.

* * *

 **A/N Honestly don't think this is that good but let me know in the reviewsssss love you guysss I'll be back next week with another chapter :))))**


End file.
